bigmouthfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Glouberman
|eyes = |hair = |clothing = |occupation = Student at Bridgeton Middle School |friends = Nick Birch, Jessi Glaser, Jay Bilzerian, Ghost of Duke Ellington, Maurice the Hormone Monster, Missy |love_interest = Missy (previously) Lola (previously) Cherry |enemies = Lola |hormone_monster = Maurice the Hormone Monster (formely) Himself (current) |row2 = John Mulaney |row1 = "Ejaculation" |birth = 2005 |family = |Allies = |first_appearance = |voice_actor = |marital_status = |single = Unmarried}} Andrew Glouberman is a main character and one of the two main protagonists of Big Mouth. Residing in the New York suburbs, Andrew Glouberman is a seventh grader attending Bridgeton Middle School, and the best friend of fellow seventh grader Nick Birch. Socially awkward, Andrew is currently going through puberty, resulting in the near-constant hassle, tease and torment from Maurice (mostly referred to as Maury) the Hormone Monster. He was 12 at the time of the first season, although it's possible he is older now. Biography Before the series In Season 1, nothing is revealed about Andrew's childhood. In The Planned Parenthood Show, however, the origins of his aborted half-sibling are revealed in a skit. What's shown is that years ago, Andrew's mother, Barbara, got pregnant with a stranger that seduced her in a night club. She leaves him in the morning, and he's never seen again. Months after, Barbara takes a pregnancy test and the results are positive, meaning that the stranger got her pregnant. Barbara goes to the Doctor to get an abortion. As her pills are in effect, she crashes into the car of Marty Glouberman (her future husband). She start's crying at the sight, causing Marty to feel pitiful and takes her out on a date. During this time, he was much more lively, and the couple later get married. Although most of the skits are fake, Coach Steve and Andrew hint that this is a real story, confirming that Andrew had a half-sibling. During the series Andrew is first seen in Ejaculation, eating dinner with the Birch Family. After Nick dismissed them both, they began talking about prior plans with their clique, including Jessi Glaser and Jay Bilzerian. Sometime after, Andrew finishes taking a shower, he is startled by Nick and he accidentally drops his towel. Nick sees his penis and starts feeling jealous about how developed his penis was. Nick sent Andrew home early. Season 1 In "Ejaculation", the class is watching a video on the female reproductive organs, which causes Andrew to get sexually aroused. Maurice the hormone monster makes his debut, by popping out of his desk and telling him to masturbate. Andrew tries to deny Maurice's existence, by saying that he's just a figment of his imagination, but Maurice proves his legitimacy by giving him a boner, prompting Andrew to exit the room uncomfortably and jack off in the bathroom. Andrew is comfortable with Nick's parents, Diane and Elliot Birch often staying over at his house and Elliot Birch tells Andrew that he loves him and describes him as being dynamite to his wife when the boys escape to Nick's room. After finishing in the bathroom Andrew walks back to Nick's bedroom wearing a towel where Nick jumps out of a cupboard and scares Andrew making him drop the towel. It is revealed that Andrew has a fair amount of pubic hair. The situation is so awkward for Andrew, that he has trouble sleeping at their sleepover that night. To make matters worse, Maurice comes up when Nick is asleep and pressures him to masturbate once again. Andrew feels bad about doing this right next to his friend, even if he is asleep, while it happens. Andrew eventually imagines Nick's dead grandma's alarm clock as his dad's law-firm assistant, Susan and jacks off to her. The next day, Andrew is overwhelmed by awkwardness and asks to be taken back home, even though he previously planned to stay with Nick the entire week. Season 2 In "Am I Normal?", Andrew struggles to blend in after a growth spurt, and because he was on a basketball team were he fights on with his dad and he shoots the ball in the basket and won his shot. After finishing the game they met Gina a very physically developed Bolivian girl on Missy and Jessi's soccer team whose sudden pubertal development causes a stir at school. When that time comes he mets the Shame Wizard when he was freaked out and then it was Blue Waffle, but it was not was real, it was Slender Man that turned the Pharmacist into. Season 3 In "My Furry Valentine", Andrew gets jealous of Lars for hanging out with Missy and he tries to deny his handicap and show him up in front of Missy and everyone else at the party by forcing him out of his wheelchair. To his surprise, Lars actually was handicapped and he just made an ass of himself in front of the entire school. Missy rightfully damned him for his ableist actions and broke up with him. Andrew started crying like a simpering pussy and then Lola took his beret off, which was stuck to his hair with gum. This tore his hare off and made him look like a bald, middle-aged man. Appearance Andrew is a nerdy Jewish young teen, sporting reddish-brown hair, hazel eyes and a very thin mustache. (In "Am I Normal?"'', Andrew's dad forcibly waxes his mustache, but it grows back in the next episode.) He is tall, slightly overweight (as noted by Matthew when he pointed out his "pear-shaped body"), and wears large black glasses, a green shirt, and blue jeans. Personality Andrew is a very nerdy, awkward, blossoming teenage boy, who is suffering through puberty in all of its painful and disgusting glory. Andrew is very smart and he knows a lot of information about multiple different subjects. He is perverted, but only the normal amount for a boy his age. His masturbatory subjects vary from normal things such as pictures and thoughts of girls and women he knows, but also lots of weird things such as butt-shaped tomatoes. Despite his perverted demeanor, Andrew still has a soft side for love, as he fell in love with Missy and maintained a loving, nonsexual relationship with her. Andrew also has a passion for music and he plays the saxophone. He wears a fedora, which he is very fond of. Andrew has the tendency to complain about very pointless and trivial things, much like his father and he can sometimes let his anger get the best of him, such as the time he cursed out at his friend, Nick in "Ejaculation" just for going to the prom with a girl instead of going to the prom as a group of friends with him, Jay and Jessi, and even worse, when he attacked Lars in "My Furry Valentine" for becoming friends with Missy and even throwing him out of his wheelchair and forcing him to walk. Relationships Friends *'Nick Birch' - *'Jessi Glaser' - *'Jay Bilzerian' - Enemies *'Lars' - Love Interests *'Missy Foreman-Greenwald' - Family *'Marty Glouberman' - *'Barbara Glouberman' - Hormone Monsters *'Maurice''' - Trivia *Andrew Glouberman is the first character to speak in the series. *Andrew is a die-hard Mets fan. *Andrew questioned his sexuality in the episode "Am I Gay?" when he got a boner from watching Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson show off his glorious abs. However, after feeling nothing during his kiss with Nick, he eventually decided that he was straight. Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Humans Category:Kids and Teens Category:Males Category:Glouberman Family Category:Jews Category:Love Interests